Everything that was hidden
by Dreamer Of The Future
Summary: 1 Year after Naru/Kazuya Shibuya/Noll/Oliver Davis left and Mai;s in trouble surprised not yet ok how about this the trouble she is in is because of her family's dark sercret that has been hidden for centuries until it was forgotten or was it.
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt I am just a fan

This is my own version of what happened after Naru/Noll/Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya and Lin left for England to Mai.

what is happening here is mine and its not up for adoption because its my very first maybe very last at best if you like it please say so because if you don't then there is no point in continuing this if it not good, If you want me to continue making stories just ask because i might do the story you want every week if possible oh and i might stop writing completely so please leave a review saying or voting if i should quit or continue and then i'll see. Not all things are with perfect spelling, punctuation, capitalization, and more kay.

* * *

Naru's Prov.

Dear, Oliver Davis

What is this all about I guess you are asking? Its about the past the things I said and those I left unsaid because I "THOUGHT" it would hurt you. But recently I discovered that in my past is a dark secret and I need your help to uncover and destroy it before it destroys everything I've ever cared for. Maybe Even you if you do not accept I will understand but I still wish to tell I ever felt with you here, I know this is UNPROFESSIONAL but it is important because I may no longer live till tomorrow my time is almost here I know that it has only been a year but in truth it feels like a decade which has only hurt and haunted me. If I ever hurt you I apologize. I really meant it. But forgetting my absurd emotions for once back to being professionals I would really appreciate if you accept this case. If you do my new address is in the small blue bag in this envelope, you can never be to careful

PS when I say I meant it I mean I really did mean it when I said I loved you, and please stop saying I love Gene he's like a big brother to me I don't deny that I love him more than that which I do but my love for you over powers my love for him. If only you'd understand.

My Love Which Will Forever Belong To You,

Mai Taniyama

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen If i add his and sorry for short chapter again this is my very first story.


	2. Reactions

Disclaimer

what is happening here is mine and its not up for adoption because its my very first maybe very last at best if you like it please say so because if you don't then there is no point in continuing this if it not good, If you want me to continue making stories just ask because i might do the story you want every week if possible oh and i might stop writing completely so please leave a review saying or voting if i should quit or continue and then i'll see. Not all things are with perfect spelling, punctuation, capitalization, and more kay. oh and i mean what happens Ghost Hunt is not mine.

* * *

Noll is something wrong dear, asked my mother Luella Davis

I am going back to Japan, I said in a hasted manner running to my room packing my things in my suitcases as my mother looked shocked and exasperated she nearly stopped breathing and would of if my father didn't come because there was more noise than usually.

You will not we cannot lose another son you have to, said my father Martin Davis having heard it all

Oh I understand if I don't go someone will die at a younger age than I will in the future, I said

Noll….., my mom said

If you go than so shall we,said dad

Bu… ok than, I said

ok, said dad

so is your dying friend a girl who may be a suitable daughter-in-law in the near future,my mother asked

Luella Davis thats N…,started my father till my interruption

I smiled the smile only she could bring forth from the icy bottom of my frozen heart and said, Yes

They both looked at me with surprised faces because even when Gene was here the smile I just smiled had never been shown or even known because this smile is not Gene's nor mine but hers the one and only Mai

Quickly taking everything in my mother jumped squealing, laughing, smiling, everything Gene once had given her without trying..but that woke Lin and Modoka my ex-bodyguard and ex-mentor.

Whats going on has she lost it, asked Modoka

I believe so or Noll has given her the news she wanted the most.

everyone looked at me and my smile that hasn't wavered until I noticed Modoka stare at me unbelieving eyes until…

My lil Oli POP has finally fallen in love woooooohoooooooo. , she continued

yayayayayayayayayaya theres still hope for grandchildren,she ended only to be swept away by my father who grabbed her and started making out with her, I watched them for what could be the worst two minutes of my life before my attention was pulled away

Lin and Modoka gauged then said, what about Mai?

both my parents stopped and making out and asked whos mai?

she's Noll's part timer and first love, lin answered, Not satisfied with his answer i glared at him one of my deadly glares

My mother walks up to me and takes the letter that was neatly folded in my pocket and read it then awned and gasp at the same time than and i got angry so i began to run to her and the letter only to have my mother throw it to modoka who also read it but with lin by her side reading it with her both with smug expressions, then shocked expressions, then horrified expressions.

Then I really lost control and lunged myself at the letter in my ex-mentors hand to only be knocked out by lin most likely. Before losing falling to sleep i heard the last of their conversation.

* * *

Hope this is better!


	3. Conversations

whats wrong with him, asked my father

he's just angry it seams that Mai has gotten to the rot of her family's past just like i told her she should but only to get caught in the dark secrets that surround it, Lin spoke

What does that mean, asked my father

here read this most of the answers are there, lin then gave my father the letter i guessed

I then heard the same sounds that came from my mother than i heard nothing. i knew what was happening as i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter. oh and it may take a while to finish it cause of school. Bye for now. Oh and Im sooooooooooo sorry for being late its cause my computer's charger broke and i was left unable to visit the library cause of MCAS: Massachusetts Child Abuse System not my joke a friend's friend


	4. Will you marry me?

Disclaimer

Sorry for being late again. Also it may not be perfect cause its been hard on me this week testing and my grandmother's death i am officially without any grand parents.

Thank you for the great reviews also if you have any ideas of what should or could happen please reply. THANKS READERS!

* * *

Luella's Prov.

when we got there i saw a slight glint in my son's eye. he really does love the girl. I hope she survives whatevers trying to hurt her.

we go to mai's dormitory in Tokyo, said lin

ok,we replied

i think the girl sounds nice.

* * *

Naru's Prov.

When we got there i saw her she had a smile on her face but like me when we first met, not in her eyes.

seeing her like that also made me lose control again. what did i do you ask i went, grabbed her, and dragged her away leaving everyone staring.

* * *

Mai's Prov.

When i looked up to the person that dragged me away from my friends i saw him.

Na….., i tried to speak with no success because i was taken away by his eyes and i felt as if we were moving closer to eachother.

Until we kissed a kiss full of love, pain, lust, passion, loneliness, and so much more i couldn't understand.

* * *

Naru's Prov.

Kissing her made me feel whole for the first time. before i knew it we were getting closer if that even was possibly. I only wanted one thing, her to feel her to love her to be with her.

but we had to stop

Pulling myself away then hugging her close unable to let her go

Mai what have you done to me my love,I said

Naru why did you come here,mai said

because i realized that i love you and wont let you go, i replied

no no no i sent you that letter as a warning now its to late to save you, mai said

from what,i asked

from whats been hidden in my past, mai said

we will talk about that later mai, i have a question for you, i said which got her attention

wwwwhat naru, mai replied stuttering

Mai will you marry me?


	5. I do

Disclaimer

* * *

Mai's Prov.

what, i said shocked

Will you marry me,he said

bu..but we never even went out on a….,I was cut of by his lips pressing mine

our lips parted and he said if you still love me say yes or you'll forever lose me mai

wh..wh….yes i will,i said not wanting to lose him again

then let us prepare by telling my parents, he said

so you have to go back to england, i said with a sadness

no i don't because they are here in japan probably looking for me by now,naru said

what the hell is going on, i said

you should now by now,naru, it seems you become less intelligent every time we meet

N…...,i began till he reclaimed my lips with his

until we were interrupted by squealing and clapping

* * *

Naru's Prov.

We turned to see my mother squealing, my father clapping, my ex-bodyguard and his wife who is my ex-mentor clapping

Noll honey you can continue what your doing back at the hotel,mom said

I intend too, i said then mai nudged my stomach and it made me look down to see her eyes and understood

Mom Dad this is Mai Taniyama my wife to be,i said

* * *

Mai's Prov.

i looked at Naru's mother and father who looked beautiful by far his mother had light blond hair, light blue eyes, she had a pale pink dress that compliments her pale skin,her sweater a bit darker but still beautiful. His father had black hair, violet eyes darker than Naru's, her wore a pale blue shirt, a sky blue sweater, a regular blue pants, and black shoes. They both looked young.

Lin and Modoka looked the same except Modoka's hair looked bigger

it's nice to meet you Mr. and ,I said giving a bow

Its nice to see you lin modoka,i said to try to stop the silence that had taken over

oh dear i would much prefer if you call me Luella or Lue and you can call my husband Martin, Naru's mother Luella said to me

ok,i replied

So…..Lue was cut of by Naru

* * *

Naru's Prov.

Lets get back to what we were doing before in the hotel, I said dragging mai away leaving the rest in there place staring at me for what i'm doing

We got to the hotel and we…

* * *

I really hope this chapter was good please leave reviews about if its good or bad and any suggestions please bye wish me luck


	6. Authors Note 1

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR**

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE AND I THINK AND AM SORRY TO SAY IT WILL BE AWHILE LONGER BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE POST IT WHERE YOU POST YOUR REVIEWS. SORRY AGAIN v_v**


	7. Warm night Hot morning

DISCLAIMER I don't own Ghost Hunt. **Bold+Underline** = is thoughts |** BOLD **= noises

* * *

** MAI'S PROV**

**Nothing really happened kissed, we played around might you say but mostly we talked about what happened this full year like how i spent my 18th birthday and how he spent his, and because of that it was my best night in my whole life**(Mai thoughts)

* * *

** NARU'S PROV.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** OPEN UP HONEY!, My mother Luella said as loud as she possibly could probably waking the people around my room

I got up and opened it only to be pulled into her hug and the very first question of the day she asked me was AM I GONNA HAVE ANY "GRANKIDS ANYTIME SOON" ;) with a very inappropriate wink so i replied with a very inappropriate response

I'll tell you exactly after me and Mai warm up to each other more -_-, I said with a very straight face which everyone responded with a :-o face

ghmmmmmm goodmorning everyone, Mai said rather sleepily but completely dressed and may i add beautiful you know when i think about it seeing her again she looked sooo different but i knew it was her

**I just love the way her hair which is all the way to her back sparkles when light hits it, how i always feel warm when im near her, how she makes me loves her, and everything about her**

**Also i guess that im thinking about her i noticed what she's wearing and how much she's really changed as i mentioned her hair has grown but its darker but not too dark, her eyes never changed but there is a hint of green in them, her skin pale almost as pale as me but soft and warm, she's grown not to tall but not to short, the skirt she's wearing is a light**** blue that complements her skin tone, her shirt matches her skirt and it shows a bit of cleavage i cant complain about it completely also her shoes are heels but not big ones a light blue and white mix making her look perfect and only leaving me wondering how she changed…She probably had a change of clothes in her back back.**

* * *

** Mai's Prov.**

**I woke up because i heard loud knocks and a loud scream soon after so i got up and straightened up as fast as i could and yes it was very fast. I brushed my teeth with the tooth paste that was in my backpack plus the tooth brush that was in it too (I like being prepared), brushed my hair with my brush, changed my clothes, wash my face, and put some makeup. Then i walked out and greeted everyone but i was still very tired and i felt groggy so it probably didn't come out fully awake.**

well good morning to you to Mai, said Naru's mother

GOOD MORNING MAI, said a rather excited Modoka

Good morning Taniyama-san, said Lin

Good morning Madam, said Naru's very polite father

Good morning Mai did you sleep enough?, asked Naru

**YES**, Mai thought

Yeah thank you for asking ^_^, i said to Naru

* * *

** Naru's Prov.**

The minute I saw Mai's smile i couldn't help but pull her deeper into the apartment but before i did i told everyone that we'd be awhile

NNNNNNNNaru what are you doing, Mai said stuttering with the little nickname she gave me

yea, i said as sincere as i could earning me a gasp from Mai

whats wrong with you your acting like human more human than i ever expected more than last night, she said with a blush

after that i couldnt take it anymore i toke her lips with mine and let my hand wander aimlessly feeling her thighs, stomach, chest, cheeks, neck, face, everything.I toke it farther than last night no we did. She let her hands wander as well which put a smile to my face but when it stopped at my groin i couldn't help but moan for more so i started taking off her clothes and mine. With a desperate urge to feel her skin i started pulling her closer we were both completely naked at this point and happier than last night. I started kissing every part of her: her neck, her chest, her arms, her fingers, her waist, and then I was at her womanhood so i started putting one finger into her i heard her squeak and moan then I inserted another finger and heard more moaning so i added another one then i heard her gasp and i couldn't take it so i toke my fingers out and looked at her eyes and asked her are you shore she opened her eyes and smiled and said yes. I positioned myself in her entrains i looked at her she nodded so i entered slowly feeling her warmth and the tight feeling of being in her then i pushed through her virginity and i knew she felt the pain so i stopped and kissed every tear that came out and i kissed her lips to try to take the pain away. After awhile I felt her squirm under me which meant she was ready so i started moving in and out of her after awhile i started going faster and harder until we were both to our climax so i went deeper in her and felt her climax and then i climax in her. Then we fell back to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting in a while but as you know its summer so i have more time to write and thanks to mindless-love, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Krissy2lip, battycherry1, and bbhelen3162 for Reviewing on the chapters of it also bbhelen3162 we are all looking forward to what the secret is and ****xSapphirexRosesxFanx thank you and after reading it over i saw what you meant but im not shore i got it completely i hope this is better thanx bye guys XD**


	8. YOU SAY WHAT!

FanGirl11497: ah another day well spent hello readers we or rather I will be changing the disclaimer a bit

Naru: go away

Mai: shut up Naru before I ******* to you

Naru: …...

Me: Aha Naru just got powned

Mai: yea by me

Me: good work Mai you know what you can say it too

Mai: really ok here we go

Me & Mai: FanGirl11497 doesnt own Ghost Hunt nor its characters please note some characters may be added by FanGirl11497 but if so we will try to let you know ok please enjoy and review bye ^_^

Naru: ….

* * *

**Mai's Prov.**

**I woke up aching all over as if I had been walking for days with out rest. I opened my eyes and say Naru and myself were naked and instantly remembered we had had done the deed *º_º* (blush). I tried to get up but being Naru he held me very very tight i could barely breath. Soon after he woke up with a real smile a smile much different than Gene a smile that made me feel alive again it made me feel like the thing my ancestors feared wasnt real but I knew that it was and I had to tell Naru about but I only hope he will be spared him and his family. Wheni woke up from me thoughts I noticed I wasnt on the bed anymore I was being cared by Naru to the bathroom.**

Naru wwwwwwwwhat are you doing, I said stuttering because I was shocked

Bringing you to take a shower with me but if you dont want to i could just let you stay all by yourself on the bed sticky, wet ,and stinky from sweat and last night, Naru said with a grin

hmmm I might just have to go with you I dont wanna be stinky just clean, I said trying to sound seductive

* * *

**Naru's Observation**

**After we toke our shower together we got dressed Mai put on these short shorts that were light blue and light green that were blended together it was short really short but it showed her figure but it wasnt inappropriate, short her shirt was more green than blue but it was light which also compliments her skin tone, she had a thin white sweater on that made it all cute, her shoes had three colors light green, light blue, and white. her hair seemed as if she striaghtened it, she had make up again but a small amount barely noticeable, her nails were a light blue green both her ****toes and fingers, she had a necklace that was blood red which confused me alot in a way**

* * *

**Naru's Prov.**

Naru honey wats wrong, Mai said concerned

Nothing Mai nothing at all, I said smiling

Thats good I worried, Mai said smiling back

Mai will you tell me what is after you, I said letting the smile leave my face

Well….. it all began with my great great great great grandmother, Mai said with tears in her eyes

* * *

**Mai's Prov.**

You have to understand she didnt know what what he was, I said repeating some words **I had tears in my face but I knew I had to tell him**

Mai I will understand whatever you say I just dont want to lose you

Okay….. Naru I'm **half demon**, I said with as much courage as I could gain

* * *

**Naru's Prov.**

Okay… Naru I'm **half demon**, Mai said with a serious face which for once in my life made me feel fear

Mai thats impossible, I said trying to remain calm

Naru its true long ago when my great great great great grandmother was still young she fell in love with a man she did not know that man was my great great great great grandfather a demon the demon that cursed his own bloodline, Mai said with a face that made her look … like someone else

* * *

**Mai's Story**

**Naru looked scared to me I knew why I was at first to find out my great great great great grandfather had cursed his own children and so on just because of one confusion he thought my great great great great grandmother ****Maki Taniyama had betrayed him for his brother Upasunda there for he cursed his children who he thought belonged to his brother he cursed all his descendants and made them all half human and demon also he cursed his brother to chase after every descendants till the end of time or until our bloodline exists no more his name was Sunda he was the first born before Upasunda. Upasunda had fallen in love with Maki and wanted to take her from his brother but he loved his nieces and nephews and when he tried to ask them all to leave them said no but they were also unaware that Sunda was watching furious confused he thought that he had been betrayed and so he killed Maki and sent his children to their hell sent them to the outside to run for their lives, I told that story to NAru then all was quiet.**

* * *

**Naru's Prov.**

Mai this means your being pursued by a demon that has no choice in the matter, I said very very worried.

Yea I know lets go we are as late as we could ever be, Mai said trying to make the mood better

Yea we are late arent we, I said with a grin

* * *

**Mai's Prov.**

Hey guys sorry we are late we had….., I was cut off by Naru

Business to finish, Naru said with a grin in his eyes but with a stoic face

**MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**, I heard a loud yell so I turned to see and be pulled in to bone crunching hug by Monk, Ayako ,and Modoka and damn it hurt like hell.

John, Yasuhara, and yes Masako gave me a hug I was like **WHAT THE FUCK** the minute no second I saw her.

Luella ande Martin had a Grin on so did Lin and well everyone else actually. it was really creepy then…

Did you guys use protection, Luella had said

No there is no reason to we are going to get married and have children right Mai, Naru replied turning to me

Ummmm yeah no yes thats true completely, I said without looking into anyone but Naru's smiling

* * *

**_1 WEEK LATER (MAI'S PROV.)_**

**I'M PREGNANT!**

* * *

THANK YOU READERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS ENJOYABLE FOR ALL OF YOU ALSO THANK YOU xSapphirexRosesxFanx and wolfmonk for reviewing the previous chapter and also please review this and thats all goodbye

Mai:Goodbye

Naru:…...


	9. Authors Note 2

**Authors note **

**I am going to redo chapter 9 with more details like how the pregnancy was, how the wedding was, the birth, and more please stay tuned also I can't guarantee that I will completely make it perfect there will be some problems so just please enjoy reading this story and I am a beginner so it may not me your cup of tea. I have some polls about where or how or what should be added and more also I have one that says if I should continue this story thank you for reading. GOODBYE! ^_^  
**


	10. The pregnancy

FanGirl: ….

Mai: whats wrong Fanny

FanGirl: ….

FanGirl: nothing (huff)

Naru: Goodbye

* * *

**Naru's Prov.**

**I'M PREGNANT!**, Screamed Mai

**YAYYYYYYYY I'M HAVING GRANDCHILDREN**, Screamed my Mom (for those who might not know or are getting confused Luella in this story is a bubly person Martin is a well I dont know exactly hes a male role model thats a hopeless romantic i guess)

Good job son Gene would have been very proud of you, My Father said with a smile that in his face but with sadness in his eyes

He is, said Mai

What, I asked Mai

I forgot to tell you something, Mai said with a sorry face which agitated me

What is it Mai, I asked again

Gene hasnt passed on hes still here, She replied (Mai)

How he should have passed on, I said angrily

Well he said he almost did but something pulled him back something powerful he said **it **told him to protect me… Its because of me in other words, She said while she started crying (Mai)

I understand Mai please stop crying, I in her ear as seductive as I could muster

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyes sir, She replied stuttering (Mai) then we headed to our new apartment together to sleep because my mother and father also live in it they…. have to make shore nothing happens nothing at all -_-

* * *

**Mai's Dairy (yea she has one)**

**We had been searching my past for a week now and I'm getting cravings that are starting to scare even me. Naru seems drawn to me, he never leaves my side which ****reassures** me that the baby is protected. Everyday now my stomach feels warmer and warmer it never feel like its fire hot its comforting. The baby in me is a girl I know it Naru keeps saying it could be a boy but I know its a girl call it mother's intuition. I fear that my baby will be hurt but I know my friends wouldnt let that happen in a million years. I have chosen a name for my baby if a boy Michael meaning who is like God and if a girl **Angelina meaning little angel :-) shes going to be a girl and I'm going to make Naru eat his words HAhHAHAHAhAhAHahHaHAHHA sorry hormones getting in the way its been a week and at least I dont look too pregnant. Well Goodnight diary I'm tired and Na no Noll is calling me oh and our wedding is coming up Na no Noll just didnt want to spend time waiting so he made shore that we'd get married soon and soon is too soon but at least we'd be together at last Goodbye.**

* * *

I changed alot again some people has been added the baby has Maki Taniyama has, the demon brothers has and also I have changed the baby's name and maybe even the gender well who knows. Now for the thank yous to the ones who reviewed mindless-love sorry for the change but the baby will still be a November baby and xSapphirexRosesxFanx thanx again for reviewing my story. Well thats all please Review PLEASE! Sorry its short

Mai: BYEEEEE! :D

Naru: Why are you still here T_T

Me: wow arent you a partpooper

Characters: Bye


	11. Authors Note 3 12

I will put links on my profile or atleast try and they will show the things in the wedding


End file.
